callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
ACOG Scope
The is an attachment available in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, and Call of Duty: Black Ops. '' Overview The ACOG provides a higher level of magnification than other optics (apart from the default scope attached to sniper rifles), making it a useful attachment for enhancing the long range capabilities of a weapon, although it has disadvantages as well. These disadvantages vary between games, although increased ADS draw time and the fact that the increased zoom makes the weapon more difficult to handle in close quarters; are common to all of the games it appears in. Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare The ACOG Scope is unlocked for all Sub-machine guns, Assault Rifles (excluding the MP44) and Light Machine Guns after completing the Marksman III Challenge (150 Kills) with a particular weapon. It is also unlocked for Sniper Rifles after completing the Marksman Challenge ll (100 kills) with them. The reticle of this ACOG Scope takes the form of a glowing red chevron, the tip of which indicates where the player should aim. Attaching the ACOG Scope to a weapon also makes the sway of that weapon much more noticeable and seemingly much more detrimental to the performance of that weapon. Also, the player cannot hold their breath to steady an ACOG Scope, regardless of which weapon it is mounted on. Using Stopping Power or playing a Hardcore game mode should make these issues less of a problem. When equipped with an ACOG, the base damage of the M40A3 is raised from 70 to 75, meaning that a hit from an ACOG Scope equipped M40A3 when the player is using Stopping Power will always kill a target with one hit, unless the target is using Juggernaut, Last Stand, or the player is firing through cover. This version of the ACOG Scope is very similar in both appearance and performance to the Telescopic Sight in Call of Duty: World at War. Acog 4.png|The ACOG Scope mounted on an M4 Carbine Acogiron 4.png|The view when aiming down the ACOG Scope Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 This version of the ACOG Scope is unlocked for all primary weapons, except the Riot Shield, after completing the Marksman IV (150 Kills) for them, with the exception of Sniper Rifles, which require the Marksman II Challenge (25 Kills). Achieving 20 kills with an ACOG Scope equipped weapon whilst aiming down the scope unlocks the Thermal Scope for that weapon. The appearance of this ACOG Scope differs significantly from its earlier incarnation. This version's reticle is more like the one found on the default sniper scope, albeit thicker and with an orange-yellow color. However, when equipped on the L86 LSW, the scope takes the appearance of a SUSAT scope, which provides slightly clearer vision. The game still refers to it as an ACOG Scope, however. The player also has far more peripheral vision when aiming down this ACOG Scope as compared to its earlier incarnation. In addition, this version of the ACOG Scope does not add idle sway, although it will keep the standard sway of sniper rifles and cannot be steadied. However, when using the ACOG Scope, actual recoil is increased slightly and visual recoil is increased greatly. This lowers the range at which a player can fire a weapon fully automatically and still maintain a reasonable degree of accuracy. Like in ''Modern Warfare '', using Stopping Power or playing in Hardcore, should make this less of an issue. The ACOG Scope is one of the best sights to use when an enemy triggers an EMP, as even though the red dot and surrounding lines disappear, the black, hair-line cross-hairs remain. File:M4ACOG.png|The ''Modern Warfare 2 ACOG Scope Image:Acogmw2.jpg|Looking down the Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 ACOG Scope. takedown_intel.jpg|An ACR with the ACOG scope and grenade launcher in Takedown L86sp 6.png|The SUSAT Scope mounted on the L86 LSW L86spiron 6.png|Aiming down the SUSAT Scope Call of Duty: Black Ops The ACOG Sight returns in ''Call of Duty: Black Ops'' and is available to the player for . The ACOG Sight is available on the same types of weapons it has been in previous installments with the addition of a handgun, the Python. The sight differs on some weapons; for instance, the AUG utilizes its trademark Swarovski Scope. Also, the ACOG's design differs with western European or American manufacture, there are two possible scopes; a simple cross-hair or a cross-hair with a dot. British weapons (L96A1 and Enfield) use a SUSAT scope. Note that the reticle cannot be changed like Red Dot Sight or Reflex. In general, the scope is smaller and more cluttered than the variants in previous games. With the exception of Sniper Rifles, ACOG's lack idle sway which was present in Call of Duty 4, but the scope's magnification still increases recoil, and the time it takes to aim down sight is also longer than in Modern Warfare 2. Call-of-Duty-Black-Ops-Multiplayer-Reveal-Hands-On.jpg|Commando with ACOG ACOGadsBO.jpg|Aiming down the American ACOG sight SovietACOGadsBO.jpg|Aiming down the Russian PK-AV sight BlackOpsAugSwarovskiScopeReticle.JPG|Aiming down the Swarovski Scope PythonACOGadsBO.jpg|Aiming down the Python's ACOG SUSATBO.jpg|Aiming down the British SUSAT sight. Trivia *In Call of Duty 4, the ACOG scope looks quite similar to the singleplayer Red Dot Sight seen on the M4A1 and G36C . *The Modern Warfare 2 ACOG Scope has an unusable back up iron sight on its left side. *In Modern Warfare 2, ''the Create-a-Class description for the ACOG Sight for sniper rifles is incorrect, as it states to have a further zoom with it. *When applied to the M4A1 in ''Modern Warfare 2, the name changes to "M4 ACOG Sight" instead of M4A1 ACOG Sight. *When aiming down the sights of an AUG with a Swarovski scope, the scope comes forward and will pass through the gun. *In Call of Duty: Black Ops, the actual ACOG does not appear. American and German weapons use the Colt scope, Russian weapons use the PK-AV, British weapons use the SUSAT and the AUG uses the Swarovski Scope. *In Modern Warfare 2, the ACOG is used instead of the Swarovski scope on the AUG HBAR. *Many players prefer the ACOG scope on sniper rifles than the actual sniper scope, as it has a quicker aim speed. Category:Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Attachments Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Attachments Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Attachments Category:Attachments